Ask Prince Arthur
by Love is a Mayer
Summary: Arthur, being the lovable guy he is, has pulled a few strings so that Merlin could get a column in The Daily Courant where any one has the opportunity to ask Prince Arthur a question; don't always hope for a quality answer because it's Arthur XD Rated K for now.
1. Ask the Prince

Ask Prince Arthur

Okay, I've had a _lot_ of free time on my hand since the ending of the Knight Tournament, and well, I got bored since Arthur hasn't been hounding me about mucking out his stalls and all that. So, for once in his life, the Prince has actually shown a little kindness towards a needy soul and has pulled some strings to get me a column in The Daily Courant! Three cheers for the royal pratness! Anyways, like I was saying, I needed something to get my mind out of the gutter so I created the Ask Prince Arthur column. You can ask any sort of question you'd like, since Arthur himself has agreed, but make sure it's legal (Don't want the King to send me to jail) and the Prince will give you an answer.

* * *

"I don't even think anyone's going to read it, let alone ask a question, Merlin."

"You don't think so? You must have low self-esteem, then. And I already wrote the starting for it so there's no going back."

"Not if I burn it right now." Arthur muttered, stabbing at a piece of meat.

"Wow, you're incredibly depressing to be around. I don't see how Gwen can put up with you, sire."

"Hey, I happen to be very interesting." Arthur snapped as he flicked the gooey mess Merlin had made him around in his bowl. "How long did it take to make this master piece, _Mer_lin?"

"About two minutes, and stop changing the subject, sire. I'm dropping this letter off right now, and there's nothing you can do about it because you promised."

Arthur scoffed as he watched Merlin open his door. "Don't take what I say seriously! I was obviously lying!"

"Too late for that noooow!" Merlin sang as he stepped out into the hallway, clutching the letter to his chest as he ran to the mail shop.

* * *

_**Okay, this is something new that I want to try, and I'm very excited for it! It's really just a column Merlin got in The Daily Courant (Which is that time periods version of a newspaper) **_

_**If you have any type of question, any at all, you can send it to me in a review or a pm message, and hopefully Arthur will answer it for you! It should most certainly be you (the fan) asking the question but if if tickles your fancy, you can ask it as one of the characters from the show(though, you must stay in character if that is the case)**_

_**Anyways, thank you so much lovelies^-^I'll be waiting!**_


	2. Rumor of love

"We've got letters, Arthur!"

"Oh, what are you going on about now, Merlin? It's too early for your games."

"Okay, let's see." Merlin mumbled as he grabbed a seat by Arthur's bed, promptly ignoring the prince's question. "Wow, there's so many, I don't know where to start."

"How about starting with the first one?" Arthur said in an incredulous voice from underneath his pillow. "That does make sense, you know."

"Wow, this one is, um, rather…."

"Spit it out, _Mer_lin before I grow old."

"Well, it says that there are rumors….."

"Of?" Arthur inquired, fully interested in what the servant had to say.

"Of us. In a relationship."

"Us? Together? As in romantically!?"The prince yelled in confusion as he bolted upright in his bed, the pillow that had been draped across his face was flung across the room in the process.

"Yeah, looks like it." Merlin muttered as he scanned the question again. "They also want to know your thoughts on it."

"Merlin? Be involved with _Mer_lin?!Okay, now that is completely ridiculous." Arthur sang joyfully, laughing like a donkey as he got up to go to his dressing area.

"Are they actually serious? _Mer_lin? And I thought this column thing was going to be a waste of my time, too."

"Arthur, you haven't answered the question yet."

The prince grinned to himself. "You never cease to amaze me, Merlin. I mean, come on. Romantically involved? No way."

"Well, that wasn't too hard, now was it, sire?." Merlin smiled as he picked up a pen.

* * *

**_Thanks to Egnazol for the amazing question!_**

**_If you prompted, tell me what you think, and if you didn't, well I still want to hear your thoughts, too^-^_**


	3. Hit Over The Head

"Wow, I'd like to know the answer to this one too. Someone wants to know how you don't have problems after being hit over the head so many times."

"Really,_ Me_rlin? Out of that whole list and you chose _that _question?"

"It was totally at random, sire. I closed my eyes and picked." Merlin shrugged his shoulders as he paced around the room.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. So how do you do it- not have problems I mean."

"Simple," Arthur began as he practiced jabbing the air with his sword. "I don't get hit. Whoever asked that was obviously seeing things or made it up to get revenge."

"So you're saying that you've never gotten hit on the head? What about yesterday when you fought that ogre, or before the tournament when sir Lancelot knocked-"Merlin went on, ticking off each incident on his fingers.

"How can you be such an annoying prat all the time, _Mer_lin? I admit I've got hit a few-"

"It was more than a few."

"Times." Arthur went on as if Merlin hadn't interrupted. "But I don't have problems and even if I did, I'm certain they would be less mild than yours."

"And don't say that I'm over arrogant either, or I'll have you muck out my stalls for a month." Arthur snapped at Merlin when the young servant boy opened his mouth.

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"It's what you always say!"

Merlin blinked a moment as he slowly backed out towards the Prince's door." Right, okay. I'm going to go write up your answer then. And you are overly arrogant." The servant said quickly, slipping out right before an apple flew past where his head had been.

* * *

**_Thanks to the lovely Southern Steel for the question! I found this actually quite fun to write because of the banter between the to so thank you again!^-^_**


	4. Are you afraid of anything?

"Hey, you still have a huge list of questions to answer."

"Oh, you want to go through with this idea now?" Merlin asked dryly, sweeping Arthur's room. Since Arthur's little blow up about the previous questions, Merlin had thought it would've been best to stop it all together.

"Of course! How else will my people trust me in the future? You know, you can be rather useful when you want to be." Arthur replied.

"Thanks, I think." Merlin replied surprised, as he set the broom aside to pull the list from his jacket. It was a miracle that Arthur wanted to keep answering; it showed that he wasn't always an annoying royal prat.

Eyes flicking up and down, Merlin looked for a suitable question to ask. "This one should be good enough for your standards, sire. Are you afraid of anything?"

"Obviously, everyone is."

"So is the mighty Arthur Pendragon going to confess to his fears?"

Arthur paused, his brain working overtime as he thought. "I suppose that spiders scare me, and bees, Gwen's anger sometimes, and well, really every animal that can hurt me."

Merlin wasn't sure he believed his ears. "Those are really your fears?"

Arthurs face fell, only slightly as the guarded look filled his eyes. "What's wrong with them? They're pretty normal fears."

"Yeah, for a child! Arthur, you're a knight; the future King of Camelot and you have baby fears."

"What! How are they?"

"Are you afraid of ghosts too?"

Arthur frowned at Merlin, raising his eyebrow in an 'I don't believe you' way as he took his boots off. "Those aren't even real, _Mer_lin."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked.

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Okay then. I have to go turn this into the shop, sire. You don't mind staying in here by yourself while I do it? Alone." Merlin asked as he picked up his satchel, slowly heading towards the door.

"You know what?" Arthur asked, shoving his boots back on in his haste to catch up to his servant. "I think Gwen asked me earlier to pick up a letter for her."

"Sure she did." Merlin muttered with a smile as servant and Prince walked side by side.

* * *

**_Thanks to OhHowDelightfullyDreadful for the question! It was rather refreshing to write this one because it seems as Arthur doesn't have any, and giving him such childish ones only seemed right:D_**


	5. Oblivious

"Do you know a girl named Lacie?" Merlin asked suddenly as he held up Arthur's arrow target.

Arthur eased the pressure on the quiver as he glanced at his servant. "There better be a good reason to why you broke my concentration, _Mer_lin. Now what did you say?"

"I said, do you know a girl named Lacie? She sent in a question earlier. Something about you being an excellent hunter-"

"Well, I am the best in Camelot."

"And." Merlin continued, exasperated. "She wants to know why you are oblivious to everything going on around you."

In answer, Arthur released the quiver of his bow, letting the wooden arrow dig itself into the target Merlin had been holding. "I am not going to dignify her with an answer. "

"You have to Arthur, you promised. I need an answer for the paper."

"Why should I? Who would ask such a dishonorable question of their future King?" The prince scoffed, tipping back another arrow. "Now, hold the target up higher."

"Well, nobody would like their future King lying to them either." Merlin grunted as he lifted the heavy wooden slab above his shoulders. "You are very oblivious."

Arthur sighed heavily as he shot the arrow, missing the target by mere inches. "If you really need to know, _Mer_lin, I have a short attention span." The prince covered half of his sentence with a cough.

"What did you say, Arthur? I couldn't here you over the COUGHING!"

"Ihaveashortanttentionspan."

"What was that sire?" Merlin asked incredulously again, a slender hand behind his ear, emphasizing his question.

"I have a short attention span, Merlin!" Arthur finally yelled as he set aside his bow and arrows. He walked over to his servant and eyed the pale boy. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Too much for my own good."

"Good." Arthur smiled wickedly. "Then you can enjoy it while holding the target until I return from the council meeting."

"Wait, what, Arthur? You can't be serious about this, right? Come back, I need help putting it down! Arrrrrrrrrrrthuuuuuuurrrrrrr rr!"

* * *

_**Aww, I feel bad for Merlin, but it was his punishment:/ Thanks for the question,love(You know who you are:) Please review and tell me what you guys think!**_


	6. Bromance

"Merlin, what's a bromance?"

"A what?" The servant wheezed as he pushed aside a trunk to dust behind it.

"A bromance. I was reading the list to answer questions, since you started slacking off on it, and someone wanted to know if I had a bromance with Sir Leon or Lancelot."

"Oh, well I guess it's kind of like friendship for- You went through my stuff? Without telling me?"

"Of course I went through your room. You always leave behind my boots when you clean them and I couldn't find you earlier. Now, they aren't asking if I'm in a relationship with them, right?"

Merlin blew out air he didn't know he had been holding. "No, or at least I don't think so. I heard Morgana and Gwen talking about it last week in the hallway and it didn't sound too bad."

"You were spying on Gwen and Morgana, _Mer_lin?" Arthur snapped quickly. Though, he leaned in a second later with an eager face. "What else did you here?"

"It wasn't spying exactly. I saw them while I was getting your dinner. Oh, and they weren't talking about you, if that's what you wanted to know."

"It was not!' The prince muttered as his face began to grow red.

"Sure it wasn't." Merlin laughed loudly. His impish grin spread ear to ear as he perched on the corner of the trunk he had successfully moved. "Now, Sir Leon or Lancelot?"

"The answer's obvious, Merlin."

"Well, how am I supposed to know who's your best friend?"

Arthur sighed heavily as he lay down on his bed. "You really are a prat, do you know that? Lancelot is a gifted Knight; he's has saved Gwen from a ruthless bandit and killed that griffin that was going to kill me. But he's not a friend to me and certainly not one I would choose to have stand beside me when I'm King. I trust Sir Leon with my life and that will never change, not in a million years. He's also got the best eye for hunting that I've ever seen."

Merlin glanced at Arthur with a look of disbelief, quite not believing what he had just heard. "You have a heart." He finally said after a long moment of awkward silence.

"Of course I have a heart, _Mer_lin? How would I be living otherwise?"

"I have no idea." Merlin muttered with raised eyebrows as he picked up Arthur's dirty laundry.

* * *

**_I don't know about you, but I am totally in love with Sir Leon. He is absolutely brilliant and not to mention hot;) Thanks for asking the question, and please review everybody^-^_**


	7. Do You Like to Sing

_Do you like to sing?_

It was the most normal and decent question that had been asked from the people in the village lately, and yet, Merlin found it to be the hardest question to ask Arthur. It wasn't that he was scared of asking the question; it was more that he dreaded how Arthur would react to it.

Earlier that morning, there had been a sighting of a wild boar bear near Camelot, one that Arthur and his men were told to take care of, and like always, Arthur demanded that Merlin come along for moral support.

They had recently lost track of the beast, so for the rest of the night, he and Arthur were forced to camp out in a damp, cold cave while they looked for it. And for the whole night, as Arthur sat by the mouth of the cave, bow and arrow in hand, Merlin just stared at the fire; irritated that he couldn't figure out how to phrase the question that haunted him since they disembarked from Camelot.

_Do you like to sing?_

Only five simple words to say and it would be over. He could get back to helping Arthur from the sideline where no one would notice him. It would be so easy too…

Merlin grabbed his water satchel, about to take a drink when a soft humming thrummed through the cave, stopping him speechless.

"Do you here that?" Merlin shouted.

Immediately the humming stopped and a wave of crickets chirping took over. "What are you going on about, now?"

"I thought I heard a humming sound." The confused servant muttered as he brought the satchel to his lips.

And once again, the humming started in full force, freezing Merlin in shock. "I hear it again! It's like someone singing."

Arthur pursed his lips as he turned from his stake out position. "Can you be quite for once,_ Me_rlin? I'm trying to pay attention."

"Okay, sorry." But this time Merlin didn't try to take a drink. Instead he squinted his eyes at Arthur in the dark, observing the young man as the humming began yet again.

With a smile that lit up his whole face, Merlin turned back to the fire with a new appreciation for the royal prat.

* * *

_**If you didn't know by the end, it was Arthur who was humming/singing. I found it was a bit refreshing to have the question answered in a different way this time. Thanks for the question, by they way,love^-^**_


	8. Father,son relationship

"Arthur, where are you going? You need to answer these questions!"

"My father's asked to see me. We can answer them when we get back."

Merlin huffed quietly at the older man's words but went along nonetheless as they entered the throne room. The king was standing near the main window, a cup of wine in hand as he spoke: "There have been reports of beasts walking around in the outer forests near Alpine."

"Are these the same ones at attacked that couple in Balnow?"

"I believe it to be true. It looks like they're planning to hit the outer villages. Arthur, you and your men must stop them before they reach Camelot."

"But father, that's a two day walk with resources we don't have. Not to mention the bandits that surround the place." Arthur protested feebly with his hands outstretched.

"That's enough, Arthur! You will go and do as I say, is that understood?" Uther bellowed as he pushed away from the window. The kingdom needed its king and that was what Uther was going to be; not a parent for a son who acted weak in the face of danger.

Arthur shrunk back at the anger in his father's voice. With his eyes downcast, the prince mumbled a 'yes sir' as he turned swiftly on his heel.

"Let's go, Merlin. We must start getting ready."

As the two men began to shuffle out of the quiet room, Uther's hardened face seemed to fall as he called out. "It's twenty two today, isn't it?"

Arthur stopped abruptly, prompting Merlin to run into his back as he thought. "Yeah, but…"

"Happy birthday." Uther called out quietly, eyes misted over in remembrance of the past.

Merlin looked back at the king in confusion. Ever since the day he had arrived in Camelot, Uther was nothing but cold and heartless towards people who challenged him. He ruled with an iron fist, and a hardened mind; caring for no one but himself if he could help it. So, why then, was he torn by emotion for his son?

"Come on, Arthur. If we want to get a good start on traveling, we'd better leave now."

"Huh, yeah, you're right."

"I am?" Merlin called out in surprise as he began to follow Arthur's lead yet again. "What happened to you being the only one to call orders?"

"I'm entrusting you with my genius today. Think you can handle it, _Mer_lin?" The prince laughed at his servant as he wiped a stray tear away.


End file.
